The Perfectionist
by queenofRANDOMLISM
Summary: A perfectionist. That was all she was. All she wanted to be. However, was being perfect really  perfect ? Or could someone imperfect change her life?
1. Prologue

Summary: A perfectionist. That was all she was. All she wanted to be. However, was being perfect really " perfect "? Or could someone imperfect change her life?

Disclaimer: I do not. DO NOT own CCS. Clamp does. I' m gonna go insane at this fact.. GAHHS.

Author' s Notes: Hey all! I' m a first-timer, so please go easy on me. Please read and review. :D I hope you enjoy my story.

* * *

Prologue

" BAM! " The front doors of the school flung open. A single, lone sihoulette stood there. Her face, in detail, with her cold but wide eyes, her cute nose, her attractive and lucious lips, pursed ever- so- tightly, all engraved on perfect, pale, porcelain skin. Her curves were a perfect hourglass. Her silver halter top hugged her tightly, accentuating her upper body. Her short skirt displayed a generous show of her slim and well shod legs. Her Tiffany hairband perched on the top of her hair. Her prada handband clutched in her hand. All perfectly. Every step she took, she radiated perfection.

She was the Queen Bee. Nothing could match her looks. Her grace. Her grades as well. Top of the honour roll. Miss Popular. Need I say more?

Heads turned and the students in the crowded hallway parted so she could pass through. Save for the fact that she wasn' t very althletic and her ice cold heart, she was perfection. She talked, moved and did perfection.

Her name?

Tomoyo Daidouji.

" HEY! Tomoyo-san! " A boy ran up to her. Nervously holding out a bouquet of roses, he stammered. " W-Would you ca-care to go out with-th m-m-me? "

The halls turned eerie quiet in the mere matter of seconds. Everyone turned.

Glancing sideways, she pierced him with her ice- cold glare. Holding out a perfectly manicured finger, she poked him in the chest, and, smiling sweetly, she replied. " Why.. I' m flattered. NOT. Please kindly get out of my sight. You' re invading my personal space and the sight of you irks me. In other words, fuck off. " Her face strained as she pushed the guy out of her way and sauntered past. The crowd suddenly burst out into whispers and soon resumed its full-fledged chaos. " Sanjo- kun was kinda cute " A girl wistfully sighed.

Some patted his back, comforting him. " She' s the ice queen. The yuki- hime. Its alright. You aren' t the only one. " His bangs covered his eyes and the roses drooped in his hand. The retreating figure of Tomoyo was all anyone could see now, before she turned and entered the class. Sanjo' s eyes darkened. " That bitch! " He banged his fist into the nearby locker, causing a tiny dent.

* * *

At another part of school

" Aww.. Syao-kunnnnn... " A girl whined. " Go out with me already. You know you wanna.. " A sluttish girl in tube top and a mini skirt exclaimed. " Fuck off already. I care for no one. Got that? " Pulling his arm out of the girl' s vice grip and pushing her away. He flashed his cruel amber eyes at her. " My heart died long ago. I don' t exactly DO caring. Or love. All those are just fucking pieces of crap. Pure bullshit. The day I fall in love will be the day the world ends. Got that? " Syaoran spat. He sauntered off, Eriol Hiiragizawa following close behind, giving the girl an apologetic look before chasing up to him.

" She was kinda cute too. " His navy blue eyes reflected the pity her felt for the girl.

" Eriol, fuck off already. You know my heart can never be repaired. Not now. Not ever. " Syaoran replied coldly. " I' m gonna go down to the field and run some drills. Catch you later. " Syaoran continued, already moving towards the direction of the soccer court.

" Don' t miss me! " Eriol called out mischieveously.

" You can count on that. Now, I'd like to LEAVE in peace. Shut your stinking trap. " And with that, Syaoran disappeared from view.

" _I wish you' d be the same before you met HER, Syao. _" Eriol thought, his blue eyes twinkling.

Only one person could change all this. Who?

* * *

In class later

" Everyone, meet Sakura Kinomoto. She' s an exchange student from Japan. Treat her nicely. " Terada announced. Boys nudged each other. Girls flew into gossips.

Lifting her head up, she swept her auburn locks from her hair and her emerald eyes stared out to everyone.

" Hello. Nice to meet you all. " Sakura said. Her chinese was heavily coated with a Japanese accent but she took a deep bow. She grinned, and seemed to brighten up the room.

" As for your seat... " Terada- sensei contemplated. " Ahh.. How about in between Miss Daidouji and Mr Li? " He enquired. " Raise your hands please, you two. "

Neither hand went up. " Uh.. " Terada- sensei mumbled. " Over there. " He pointed.

The class shuddered. Sakura had gotten the worst possible seat in the entire school. EVER. Sitting behind fart-me Ling wasn' t so bad.

With a spring in her step, Sakura settled down at the correct place ( for once ). Glancing to her left, she met with the cold, piercing stare of Li Syaoran. Glancing to her right, she met with the nonchalent side view of Daidouji Tomoyo.

" Things are going to change around here. I swear. " Sakura thought, before the sound of Terada- sensei' s voice broke her out of her reverie.

" Things will change. "

* * *

Author' s Notes: So? How was my first chappy? Okay? Please please please read and review. I hope to get like 5 reviews? 


	2. Chapter 1

Author' s Notes: Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys helped me fill my quota of 5 people and encouraged me to write this next chapter. For that, you have my thanks. Hmm. What' s the deal with Syaoran and Tomoyo? Read on to find out. As the last chappy was the prologue, this is CHAPTER ONE. :D

Disclaimer: I don' t own CCS. CLAMP does. 2nd time I' ve said this, and its already driving me NUTS.

* * *

Chapter One

A night breeze drafted through Sakura Kinomoto' s open window, bringing into her room the faint scent of the pink cherry blossoms and rafted through the pages of her pink diary. It landed on this page. Let' s see what it says, shall we?

Dear diary,

It' s already been two days since I' ve been here... You wont believe what happened today! I went, for the first time in my life, to a Syaoran fan club meeting.. It all started when...

_

* * *

Flashback_

" Riiiiing! " The bell for dismissal rang. It had been a rather boring day, with only the self- introductions and all. Since everyone was a 9th grader, most of their classmates were new and everyone needed to get re- acquainted. Sighs of relief from the general student body and groans from the school- lovers melded together as everyone shuffled around, packing their things. However, if you were to look closely, you would realise... Most girls were headed for the next door classroom.

Sakura walked out of the classroom, before being tapped on her shoulder. Sakura turned. A cute girl with a red top and denim skirt stared back at her. " Chiharu... Right? " Sakura racked her brains, deperately trying to remember this girl from her class. " YES! " Chiharu chirped excitedly. " Sakura, would you like to come to the Syaoran Fan Club meeting? We' re gonna have one today and if you don' t mind, you could come along. A trial meeting session with us. What do you say? " Her eyes brightened at the mention of Syaoran' s name.

" Uh.. " Was Sakura' s oh- so- intelligent reply. " That' s a yes, then. " Chiharu exclaimed, grabbing Sakura' s hand and pulling her forward into the next door classroom with incredible speed.

" Wow! Chiharu, you took 28 seconds to convince another girl! That' s an improvement of 5 whole seconds! " A girl whom Sakura recognised as Naoko announced to the both of them.

" Hoe.. That was fast... " Sakura mumbled, still dazed. She cleared her head, and raised her level of vision. Wow. Almost the entire girl population was crammed into this tiny room!

Dun. Dun. Dun. A tiny wooden hammer came down on the table, as the chairman, or chairwoman, in this case, stepped out. A girl with blond hair and navy blue eyes stepped out. She donned on herself a tight blue tube top and white mini-skirt. She was not very thin, and her revealing and tight clothes only succeeded in " pushing out " her extra bodily meat. She gave everyone the impression that you was so.. so.. slut-ish. " That' s our chairperson, Azuko- san. She founded this club. " Naoko whispered. Azuko continued, " We all gather here to showcase our undying love for.. ". She pulled a string which enrolled out a picture of... " SYAORAN! ". She proclaimed, emphasising on his name. The room burst into cheers and sighs as everyone laid eyes on their amber- eyed Casanova. Save for Sakura and Naoko.

The meeting consisted of girls stepping up onto the teacher' s table and declaring their love for Syaoran. It was also competition between every girl in the room. It was to see who loved Syaoran more. Shuddering, Sakura left the meeting about 10 minutes when she first stepped into the room. Naoko had left with her as well, and they had dragged a reluctant Chiharu out as well.

" I don' t get it. If he' s such a cold hearted bastard, why do you all still join his.. his.. FAN CLUB?!?! " Sakura exclaimed, as they made their way to the bathroom to freshen up.

" Sakura. Sakura. Sakura... He' s HOT. And athletic. And hot. Did I mention he is HOT? " Chiharu exclaimed, wringing her hands in excitement. " I mean, look at him!! He' s a 5 star hunk! He was muscular abs and his grades are good too! He' s PERFECT. ". Chiharu' s words came out in a flurry of excitement and she ended in a wistful sigh.

Naoko, who had somehow managed to make a book appear in her hands, read her book while stating in a as a matter- of- factly tone, " Ignore her- she's nuts. "

Sweatdropping, Sakura nodded as they entered the girls' bathroom. She surveyed her newly- found friends. Chiharu- She was really hyper and cute. Her brown hair was plaited into a lone pigtail and brought out her round, brown eyes. She moved quickly and reminded Sakura of a bright, chirpy, yellow bird. She was tall as well, and definately big fan of Syaoran. Naoko, on the other hand, struck Sakura as someone really serious. Like Raven. Raven from Teen Titans. Not as cold. But definately as serious. Naoko had hazelnut brown hair which was short and her thin face was framed by a pair of spectacles. Her bangs shielded her brown eyes and gave her an air of mystery.

" Oh yeah, Sakura, you wanna join cheerleading? " Chiharu said, fixing up her hair whilst looking at Sakura through the mirror.

" Huh? Urm. I don' t know... I' m interested in cheerleading, but also dance and gymnastics. " Sakura answered, turning to face Chiharu.

" All the more you should join then. " Naoko answered. " The cheerleading club covers all of these, though, more in cheering than dancing or doing gymanastics. "

" Crreeeaaak. " The bathroom door creaked, swinging forward to permit admittance to one girl.

Tomoyo.

Her cold amethyst eyes flashed at them and she stood. Chest out, back straight. Poised. Seeing that there were other people inside, she turned haughtily and left. All perfectly.

" She' s perfect. Isn' t she? " Chiharu said, actually being composed for once.

" Yeah.." Sakura and Naoko agreed.

" Why must she be so perfect all the time? " Sakura wondered. " Why? "

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Yeah, Dear Diary, I found myself asking why she wanted to be so perfect. Isn' t it tough having to be perfect all the time? Having to move, speak and do perfection? I need to find out more about her.. She seems kind of familiar to me too. Its as if I' ve seen her before.. Somewhere. I' ll remember soon enough. She seemed to be having a headache when she entered.. was it because of something?

Moving on. Now, Dear Diary, I have gotten on Li Syaoran' s bad side. I wish my temper hadn' t gotten the better of me.. Because.. We were fighting over that spot under the cherry blossom tree in the school during lunch.. And Chiharu and Naoko had gone to check the cheerleading notice board... Leaving me all alone..

_

* * *

Flashback_

" Fuck off. Now, you! ". Anger flashed in Li' s eyes. His temper threatened to break from its threshold anytime.

" No! I was here first! " Sakura exclaimed, refusing to move her butt from the spot she was in.

" It' s MY spot. I' ve been sitting here since I was a 7th grader, dammit! So, FUCK OFF ALREADY. " Syaoran raised his voice ever- so- slightly.

" NO. " Sakura said.

" Its my spot and I won' t allow some bimbotic bitch of a whore to sit here. ITS MY SPOT. MINE. " Syaoran' s voice became deathly quiet and served as a stern warning to her. Sakura, however, chose to ignore it in her spite of anger.

Big mistake.

" Look, Li. I don' t see your name on this tree OR this spot. It doesn' t say, this tree and this spot under the tree belongs to Li Syaoraaaannnn. " Sakura exclaimed, stressing the last part of his name.

That did it. " LOOK. " Syaoran exclaimed. " FUCK OFF! "

" No. "

With her last answer, he grabbed Sakura by her wrist and pulled her up. " Ow! That hurts, y' know! " And caused Sakura to yelp in pain. He pulled her, with incredible force, till their faces were leveled. " You' ll regret this, bitch. I won' t forget it. " His eyes bore into her in a deathly stare. " You' ll be sorry, you whore. " With that, he dropped Sakura, walked away, leaving Sakura' s butt to kiss the ground. Hard. Really hard.

" You sacremonous BASTARD. " seethed Sakura. In that moment when her temper rose and logic no longer held her, she picked up her cup of green tea.

And... SPLASH.

" Oh please. Like I' ll be scared of your widdle threat? " Sakura retorted mockingly, brushing back a stray auburn strand. " Look, just cause you' re the most popular guy in school doesn' t mean you' re a BIG SOMEBODY. I' m not one of your fans, and I don' t go ' Syaoran is hot... etcetcetc ' and drool everytime I see you or chase after you when you walk by in hallways. In fact, I HATE YOU. "

" YOU BITCH. YOU' LL BE SORRY. I SWEAR. " he cursed, running a hand through his sticky and green tea flavoured hair. He stalked off, but not before giving her a glare. A cold, hard, glare. A deathly glare. Sakura would have been afraid. But her anger wouldn' t even allow her to flinch. She glared right back. And glared even after he left, with many " I hate Li' s " racing through her mind.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I really regret doing that now, dear diary. I mean, he is THE Li Syaoran. The great Mr. Li. And I just offended him. Wow. Whoopee-do. Note the sarcasm, dear diary. Oh! ' Tou- san is calling for dinner. Steak and baked potatoes.. Yum! With love, Sakura.

As Sakura proceeded downstairs for her scrumptious dinner, a thought replayed in her mind. " How bad could being an enemy of Li be? I' m sure its nothing much. "

* * *

Author' s Notes: And here I end the chapter. Lol. Please read and review! Hope you guys look forward to the next chappy(: 


End file.
